(Free join) Game on
A new VRMMORPG came out. But theirs a catch once you log in the only way to leave the game is to clear it or... Die. But theirs a catch, You die in game, you die in reality.This is an RP I thought of making after I finished the first season of SAO so please enjoy it. Note: the game is SAO Participants * VVitom * Hynoid.s Nightmare * Trisell Chronos Charcters Heroes * Hugh the wolf (Vito) * Kira the Wolf (Acids adoptive sister) (Vitom) * Pariahrose (Hynoid.s fursone) (Hynoid) * Karmel Coyott Villains * Acid the dog (Managed to get his public image up again and made this game, so he can cause chaos) (Vitom) * Lord Trarius The rp Thousand of users logged in. With the Betas success the hype was real. Suddenly a mysterious figure appeared. "Hello players. I welcome you to world of swords. But theirs a catch the only way to leave is to clear the game. Try dying, you die in real life!"The figure said. Hugh was in the hub. "Well shit." Hugh said in anger. Acid meanwhile coding the NPC looked over the game. "Heh the more deaths there are the more entertained I get." Acid said Meanwhile a group of players were deciding how to face the first floor place. "I think we should let the boss strike first." One player said. "I think we should analyze look over another player taking on the boss, find the pattern of the bosses attacks then we attack." Hugh said. "All in favor of my idea say I." The player said. "I" said most players. "All in favor of my actual strategy say, I." Hugh said. "I." said a hooded player. "Who's that guy?" One player asked. Suddenly the hooded player took off her hood and revealed Kira. Most of the players were shocked Hugh though was merely underwhelmed. "Think of it once that player dies we can be able to counter every attack." Kira said. "Small problem with that," a werehyena with a slight hunch to her shoulders said, stepping the the front of the group. "That player is going to die in real life too. I'd rather not be responsible for a someone's funeral, thank you." (Hynoid) "That is a problem but then again we could overwhelm the boss in numbers." Kira and Hugh said at the same time. To their annoyance. If the werehyena noticed this, she made nothing of it. "What we need, is a tank: a person with a high defence and high health. While they're keeping the boss busy, the Dps classes should focus on dealing as much damage to the boss as possible. Any healers available should make sure that the team is at full health at all time." (Hynoid) "Good point I'll be the tank since I took part in the beta testing." Hugh said. "I will be the healer." Kira said looking at Hugh blushing. Again, the werehyena paid no heed. "And I'll be a DPS," she said, readying her bow and arrows. (Hynoid) A coyote, fur like black and grey sand, with caramel-colored stripes throughout the body, walked toward the conversation. They wore a basic black shirt and black shorts with tall wide pointed ears. "Hey, what are you doing here." Hugh said pulling out a sword. "... Walking?" The coyote replied. "I can see that hopefully your not a player killer." Hugh said. "Are we even allowed to kill players?" The coyote questioned. "Sadly you are allowed." Hugh said. "Isn't this game hard enough as is!?" the hyena snarled, retrieving her weapons after having dropped them in disbelief. (Hynoid) "... Do I get points for attacking other players?" The coyote asked. "No you don't get points your morality goes down." Hugh said. The hyena-lady scanned the boss over, trying to find whatever weak-spot she could. ~Really wish I could've watched a video about this guy's tactics... at least I'd know how to deal the most damage,~ she thought to herself. (Hynoid) Hugh suddenly gone for the Boss and was able to gain 45 damage. "200 to go." Hugh said. Suddenly the boss struck Hugh. Kira ran to Hugh and healed him with her healing touch ability. "Should I be doing something about this?" The coyote looked over the chaos. "Just try attacking the boss." Hugh said. The coyote looked over at the boss: glancing at the size and appearance.